This invention relates to new and useful improvements to locks of the cylinder and tumbler type.
Conventional cylinder and tumbler type locks can be breached by conventional mechanical picks, drills, punches and the like. Coagulating substances can be used to lock the tumblers in the disengaged position of conventional locks and under certain circumstances, forceable shearing of the tumblers can cause the lock to be broken. Furthermore, electronic probes and measurements can be made which will allow an intruder to manufacture his own key.